


The Angel's Blessing

by Vanra



Series: Overwatch: After Dark [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanra/pseuds/Vanra





	

There has always been something soothing about taking a shower after a long battle. Another victory for the good guys though, so the shower was a well deserved one. And yet it seemed like Angela couldn't bring herself to relax. Hana's mech was badly damaged because she was too focused on finding civilians caught in the crossfire. In the end, they didn't find anyone and walked into a trap, because she wanted to save as many as possible. She put Hana in danger and didn't even save anyone.

Hana thought differently though, even though her mech was in for repairs, she was happy to have been teaming up with Mercy. It has grown to be more than just partners to her. Even though she ejected from her mech, a bullet still hit her in the side. After the explosion took out the enemies along with the building, Angela had immediately attended to her wounds as best as she could. Now back at the headquarters, it would be best to thank her properly. The extraction was a bit chaotic.

Angela heard knocking on her door as she leaned out of the shower. As she heard Hana's voice ask if she could enter she smiled softly. "Of course. I'm in the shower, I'll be out soon. Come into the bathroom, I'll be drying my hair." Angela could hear the door click open and slam shut again as she finished washing the shampoo out of her hair. As she got out of the shower with nothing but a towel on her head to dry her hair, she turned to the bathroom door and saw Hana, smiling softly. Angela was quite comfortable undressed, especially since it was another female. She used to shower with Pharah and Amélie often before Overwatch was shut down. Hana on the other hand was completely new to this. "Hana, dear. You're a bit flustered it seems." Angela sat down on a small chair in front of the bathroom mirror. She could see Hana slowly walk in further. "Now. What is it that brought you here? Do you have pain somewhere?" Even though Angela didn't show it, she did still feel bad about Hana getting shot because of her.

Hana wasn't expecting this. Not at all. As she walked into the bathroom, she had at least expected a towel that covered up. But she could see everything. She could feel her body rising in temperature as she slowly walked in further as Angela told her. "I... I wanted to thank you about earlier today. The wound is not hurting at all. In fact, it's a lot better now, thank you." Hana kept staring at Angela's back, blushing more as her imagination ran wild. Angela handed her a brush, smiling at her into the mirror. "Could you be a dear and brush the lower back of my hair? I can never seem to get to it properly." Angela's hair was quite a bit longer then it was unties. Hana took the brush into her hand and softly ran it through her hair.

Angela had hoped that letting Hana brush her hair would help her with being more comfortable. Suddenly hearing the brush fall, she expected Hana to leave. "I'm sorry hun, I didn't mean to..." As she looked up in the mirror, she could see the split second before Hana bit down into her neck. A soft gasp came from her lips as Angela gripped the bathroom sink. A shiver ran down her spine as she could feel Hana pull back and bite down on her skin again. "Hana..." The small Asian's hands started to roam over her bare skin. Angela did nothing to stop her and gently pushed into the touch. As one of the hands moved to her breasts and the other down in between her legs, Angela slowly pulled back, breathing irregular and cheeks blushing.

Hana acted automatically and didn't realise what she was doing until Angela pulled back from her touch. Blinking twice, she realised it all at the same time though, turning red. She fell back onto the ground, blushing red. "Angela... Sorry... I... I..." Before she could say anything else, Angela was over her, gently pressing her lips into hers. Hana hesitated before moving her hand into the blonde hairs, holding onto the woman's neck. She could feel Angela's hand touch her stomach as she heard her voice whisper. "You haven't showered yet... Have you?" Hana shook her head, nervous as she only took the hint after several seconds. As she started to remove her own bodysuit slowly, she could feel the woman's lips travel down with it. It didn't take long before both of them were naked on the bathroom floor.

It had been a while since anyone had made advances on Angela, and Hana had been on her mind a few times already. Picking up the small girl, she carried both into the shower again, opening the water as the warm water ran down their bodies. Hana wrapped her arms around Angela's neck and placed her legs on the woman's hips, holding onto her as their lips met again, closing her eyes. She had never been with a woman before, but the kiss was so much softer. She wasn't certain if it was because it was Angela or because she was a woman, but it certainly was something she could get used to.

* * *

There was a slight moment of hesitation as Angela looked up at Hana, still holding her against the shower wall. Both look in each others eyes as Angela looked for confirmation to continue. Instead, Hana leaned down and kissed her softly, though putting more passion into it compared to the previous ones. Angela smiled softly against her lips as she started to kiss Hana's neck once the kiss had ended. Hana gasped softly and closed her eyes. She was lowered slightly as her toes touched the ground, supporting herself again as Angela kept kissing down her body. A soft moan followed when Angela gently bit her nipples and used one hand to touch Hana in between her legs. Hana couldn't help herself anymore as more moans followed, moving her hand through Angela's blonde hairs.

Angela positioned herself better as she moved in between Hana's legs, holding her upper legs on her shoulders with a clear view of Hana's most intimate area. Hana blushed red, trying to look away, though her eyes kept turning to the woman in between her legs. As Angela's mouth started to kiss up her leg, her hands moved around Hana's body and rested on her hips, closing her eyes and starting to lick slowly. It very quickly started to have effect on Hana though as she moaned with every breath she exhaled, gripping Angela's hair and tensing up. She was overwhelmed by the feeling as she felt her legs go weak, happy that she could use Angela as support. Though with the way she was going at it, it wouldn't take long before Hana would reach her first limit. Her breathing sped up as she felt her body tense up in the same way. A moan became louded until she ran out of breath, shaking as her legs lost their strength completely.

Hana was slowly lowered to sit on the shower floor. She was still mentally not present as Angela smiled and softly kissed her. Hana came back to her senses slowly, leaning into the kiss more, though this time she kept going. After a few seconds, Hana was on top of Angela now, slightly to Angela's surprise. Before she could say anything about it, Hana's lips had found hers again, followed by her hands exploring her body. Angela felt her fingers move inside of her slowly as she kissed back, slowly handing over control to Hana and closed her eyes. She could feel the fingers explore inside of her, slightly hesitant. "It's alright dear. You won't hurt me." She whispered into Hana's ear. Hana only blushed and started to move her fingers faster, causing Angela to moan softly. As Hana's fingers moved faster, Angela's moans grew louder as well as starting to moan out Hana's name. On the meantime, Hana's mouth had found Angela's breasts, using one hand to squeeze them and her mouth to suck and bite gentle on her skin and nipples. Hana's fingers started to switch between sliding inside of the woman's body and rubbing her sensitive clit, only adding more to Angela's pleasure. Her back started to arch as she wrapped her arms around Hana, pulling her up and tightly against her. Angela moaned out Hana's name for a last time before kissing Hana deeply, twitching and shivering as she was hit by a wave of pleasure. She kept kissing Hana, even after the orgasm had died down.

As the kiss did come to an end, Angela slowly stood up, as well as helping Hana to her feet too. It looks like she had a rough orgasm and wasn't stable on her feet anymore. Not many words were said between the two of them, though plenty of kissing took place. As both were clean again and left the shower, Hana softly fumbled with her fingers. "I... Don't really... Know what to do now..." Angela looked at Hana, confused as to what she meant. She did look cute in one of her oversized shirts. Like she had claimed Hana and placed her flag on her. It was then that she realised what Hana meant, getting up and wrapping her arms around the girl. "If you want this to go on, then that is what we will do. If not, then I will still be here for you. It is your choice." Angela looked down, softly letting go of the girl, uncertain as to what she would answer. But when Hana kissed her again, the answer seemed clear.


End file.
